Memories of a Kiss Long Gone By
by Julia Scribe
Summary: This is about Sarah's first kiss (kind of messed up).


Memories of a Kiss Long Gone By  
PinkPakRat  
  
As I stared at Jareth, with his silky mane of snow white hair and those piercing eyes, trying to remember the last line, I had a vision of Jake. He was standing in Jareth's place, and he looked so vulnerable! It almost made my heart break. His arms were open to me, pleading clear in his eyes. But I didn't know what he was pleading for. Then the vision went as quickly as it had come, and before me stood Jareth again. As I recovered from the shock of how much Jake and Jareth looked alike, the words popped into my head. 'You have no power over me,' I heard someone say, before I realized that it was me that said that. For a split second, I saw the same pleading that was in Jake's eyes in Jareth's eyes, before he disappeared. I watched as his cloak settled to the ground, tears running down my cheeks.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah sat on her bed. She had turned out all the lights, and now only the full moon was shining through her window, bathing her in a pool of white light. She had long since stopped crying, and was now just staring into space. Remembering.   
  
  
  
It was a regular day, just like every other day. She was walking through the park, on her way to her favorite spot for practicing her lines. She had went there ever since she was a child. Her dog, Merlin, followed close behind her. She had also had him ever since she was little. She sighed. Sometimes she wished that she could just totally forget about all the play, but she knew she couldn't do that. If she forgot about the play, she would start forgetting about her mother.   
  
Sarah whipped around. There it was again. That sound. She had thought she had heard it a moment before, but she had waved it away, telling herself that it was just a chipmunk or something. Now, though, she wasn't so sure. She stood stock-still, trying to listen to whatever it was. But the sound had stopped when she stopped, and so after a few moments Sarah continued on her way, reprimanding herself for being too paranoid.   
  
All of a sudden Sarah could feel hands wrap around her waist, and a warm breath tickling her ear. When that beautiful voice spoke, Sarah felt as if she could melt right there. What are you doing! her mind screamed at her. There is a stranger, with his arms wrapped around you, and you wanna MELT?!?! Sarah shook herself from her thoughts and forced herself to listen to what the person was saying.   
  
"Sarah," the voice whispered.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Sarah managed to say a little shakily.  
  
"My name is... Jake." He seemed to hesitate over the name for a moment. "Sarah, I have been watching you. And I must say, I like what I see. Sarah." Jake finished huskily.   
  
Before she knew what was happening, Sarah was turned around sharply and, before she could recover her balance, she felt warm lips on hers. She almost immediately responded to the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck, her legs turning to jelly. It was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. Sure, she had imagined her first kiss to be romantic, but this was pure passion. His lips tasted like white chocolate. Slowly, he urged her moth open. Sarah did so willingly, letting him taste her. At last, they had to come up for air.   
  
Sarah stared for a moment into the eyes of the man before her. He had the strangest eyes. One was the color of the deepest midnight blue, while the other was a beautiful silver. All of a sudden, a powerful gust started up, blowing dirt and leaves into Sarah's face. She lifted her hand to her face to protect her. When the gust had died down and Sarah took her hand away from her face, Jake had disappeared.  
  
  
  
Sarah snapped open her eyes, which had been shut at the memory of her first kiss. *But that was a long time ago. I don't even know if Jake still exists.* Sarah stood up from her bed and walked over to the window.   
  
"I wish I knew who Jake was. Why must life be so confusing?" Sarah said, staring at the moon. The moon did not answer. After a time, Sarah let out a sigh and lay down on her bed. She did not see the white owl fly across the sky.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Would you believe how long this took me? Almost a week! I can produce chapters in about two day's time (when I'm in the mood to write) and yet, it takes me a week to do a simple one-parter! How pathetic! I think I might do another one from Jareth's point of view. Feedback is appreciated!   
  
Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH! However, I would like to own Jareth, if you know what I mean ::grins evilly::. I wanna learn how he does that stuff with the crystal balls (eeww, you sickos! I cannot believe you would think that I would want THAT! ::shudders 


End file.
